Cuatro Estaciones
by mimig2
Summary: El invierno ha dejado una gran oleada de frío en Hogwarts. Se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad, tiempo en que todo puede suceder. Lily y James parecen haberse preparado una despedida muy especial, aunque ninguno lo sepa aún.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mimig2 reportándose desde su pisito en Málaga antes de almorzar. **_

_**¿**__**Que tal, fans de Lily y James? Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia. Para los que hayan leído mi perfil, sabrán que dije que subiría unos one-shorts cuando pudiera. Bien, tengo buenas noticias. Iba a hacer un one-short con el argumento de este capi, ya lo sabrán cuando lo lean, que es algo que solo se da en primavera. Y se me fue la cabeza y se me ocurrió también algo para las demás estaciones. Así que no será un one-short sino una mini mini historia de cuatro capis cortitos, donde se mostrará como evoluciona la relación de Lily y James. Cada capi para cada estación. **_

_**Besistos y espero que os guste.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuatro Estaciones**_

**Primavera.**

El lago estaba en calma. Las únicas ondas que aparecían de vez en cuando tenían que ver con las piedrecitas que tiraban algunos alumnos de primero. En el agua se reflejaba el cielo azul despejado, sólo con pequeñas nubes aisladas, y los rayos del sol, tenues que apenas calentaban pero dejaban atrás el viento frío que había estado soplando hasta hace poco.

Era un día de primavera como cualquier otro en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Agradable, tranquilo y sin muchos problemas… salvo para Lily Evans. Porque para ella la primavera ni era agradable, ni tranquila, y por supuesto le daba más problemas que el mismísimo Potter. Lily Evans… era alérgica al polen.

Lily siempre había sido y siempre sería una enemiga acérrima de la primavera. Lo único bueno que podía encontrarle es que dejaba paso al verano y a las vacaciones.

Si fuera por ella, cuando fue al médico con ronchas de cinco centímetros de radio y estornudos que harían volar a un elefante y le diagnosticaron que era alérgica, se habría mudado a la Antártida o a cualquier otro sitio donde la primavera como estación habia sido sacrificada. Pero esa hubiera sido la salida fácil, se había dicho cuando su padre la miró con cara de loca al proponer la escapada, así que se quedó a plantarle cara a la naturaleza.

-¿Qué tal, Evans? Hoy estás más roja que el culo de un escorbuto.

Ése era el bruto de Black, un crack hiriendo la sensibilidad.

-Tú hoy estás más imbécil que ayer –dijo, no sabiendo quedarse callada.

Le pasaba a menudo con los merodeadores, el grupo de chicos compuesto por Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrew y James Potter. En esta ocasión solo estaban Sirius y James. Genial, pensó Lily, no está Remus para llevárselos para aquí. Tampoco es que lo necesitara para librarse de ellos, se dijo.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Lily no les hizo caso y siguió leyendo su libro de Transformaciones. Se encontraba en los jardines, debajo del haya preferida de los chicos. Qué se le iba a hacer, sería por árboles, y esa era también la preferida de ella. Y claro, ¿cómo es que alguien que tiene alergia no se queda en su habitación en lo alto de la torre donde hay pocas probabilidades de que el polen llegue?

Bueno, para empezar, Lily tenía que ser masoca, pero le encantaba el aire libre sobre todo para estudiar. Era por eso que se aguantaba los picores y la respiración, aunque antes había pasado por enfermería y madame Pomfrey le había dado un jarabe que algo la aliviaba.

Así que estaba ni contigo pero ni sin ti, echando pestes de todo lo verde pero sin evitar salir al exterior. Y tenía unas buenas ronchitas por las mejillas y por los brazos que deseaba olvidar. El gran Black había tenido la amabilidad de recordárselo. Una vez más, porque era casi tradición desde el primer curso. Sí, llevaba seis años en ese panorama. Aún estaban en sexto curso y aún les quedaba más de un año para aguantarlos.

-¡Achús!

-Un poco más y nos llenas de mocos, Evans –se quejó Sirius. James se carcajeó.

-Pues largarse de aquí –a Lily empezaba a picarle el brazo.

Ninguno le hizo caso.

-Parece una gamba, ¿no crees, Cornamenta?

-Y tú un besugo –le espetó Lily.

-A mi me encantan las gambas, Canuto, ¿crees que sabrá tan bien como ellas? –dijo James, una vez que paró de reír.

James Potter era el Enemigo Público número uno, por delante incluso que la propia alergia. James y ella se llevaban a matar desde que el chico había conjurado una corriente de aire que le levantara la falda allá por tercer curso. A Lily no le había engañado la sonrisa inocente ni las mentiras con las que se defendió entonces.

-Tú sí que te vas a poner rojo del puñetazo que te voy a dar –gruñó Lily, cerrando de golpe el libro. Se rascó la muñeca. De la irritación le picaba incluso más.

-Si me dieras un puñetazo, que sé que no se daría el caso, me pondría morado, no rojo, encanto.

Lily sí que lo vio todo rojo. Pero del enfado, se entiende. ¿A qué venía lo de encanto? Ella era encantadora, admitió, pero salido de él parecía más un insulto que otra cosa.

-El morado siempre fue mi color favorito ¿sabes?

-No, no estaba enterado. Gracias por informarme –James sacó una libretita y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su pantalón para apuntarlo.

-¿De dónde… ¡achús!... has sacado eso? –preguntó Lily, incrédula. Estornudó otra vez, milagrosamente ninguno se rió.

-Remus me lo dio. Creo que es algo muggle. Es muy útil no tener que ir por ahí con pluma y tintero. Una vez se me derramó la tinta en el bolsillo y mi madre me hizo lavar el pantalón a mano…

-Ah sí –intervino Sirius – ¿fue la vez que acabaste con el jabón hasta en la boca?

-Sí, y con espuma en los calzoncillos, no me preguntes como llegó allí.

-Hasta la espuma se enamoró de ti…

-Si es que estoy hecho un seductor…

-Sí, seduces muy bien a McGonagall –los interrumpió Lily, harta de su conversación de besugos (nunca mejor dicho). Podría haber aprovechado para huir de allí, pero había visto a la profesora de transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall, que venía hacia ellos, y quería estar presente para el futuro castigo de los chicos. Porque sabía que en algún lío se habían metido. Seguramente le habían puesto lengua bífida a todos los Slytherin, o algo similar.

Pero se equivocaba.

Bueno, en una parte. La profesora si venía con un castigo bajo el brazo, pero era sólo para Sirius, que había sido descubierto el día anterior con una chica de Ravenclaw en un aula en desuso, por lo visto.

-No soy el tipo de McGonagall –dijo James, riendo cuando su amigo se fue casi a rastras por la profesora. Más tarde ya iría con la capa invisible a hacerle una visita, para que no se aburriera. De todas formas, contaban con los espejos de doble cara que le había regalado su padre hacía dos años.

-¿Eres el tipo de alguien?

Lily se mordió el labio, consciente de la pregunta tonta. Se volvió el brazo.

-De la mitad femenina de Hogwarts –se envalentonó el muchacho –Incluidas slytherin.

-¿Y Black se quedó sin ninguna?

James se encogió de hombros y se revolvió el pelo negro como la noche.

-No me importa compartir.

James era guapo, para que mentir. Tenía los ojos color avellana que parecían brillar con luz propia (que atravesaba el cristal de las gafas que siempre llevaba), la tez morena y el cuerpo, aunque delgado, bien formado. Siempre había sido bajito, pero hacía poco había pegado tal estirón que a Lily le parecía que la miraba desde muy arriba.

-¿En serio? –se rascó de nuevo- ¡Oh, qué amable de tu parte!

-Gracias.

-Era… ¡achús!... sarcasmo.

-No importa, Evans, si yo sé que en el fondo lo piensas.

-¡Eres… eres…!

Un egocéntrico, un imbécil, un chulito, un Casanova, un estúpido, un irresponsable, un maleducado… eran tantos que Lily no sabía cual decir primero.

James se le adelantó.

-¿Genial? ¿Fantástico? ¿La mejor persona del planeta? ¿El hombre de tus sueños? ¿El padre de tus hijos y el amor de tu vida?

Lily se puso de pie (claro, como no iba a mirarla desde muy arriba si ella seguía sentada) y agarrando impulso, echó la mano hacia atrás, cerró el puño y poco le faltó para romperle la nariz cuando el puñetazo echó a James al suelo. En verdad apenas le hizo daño, a él, porque ella tendría que pasar luego por enfermería para que le echaran una pomada.

Ignorando el dolor, y los picores y la falta de respiración (necesitaba de nuevo el jarabe de Pomfrey), se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

Le miró a los ojos.

-Ahora si eres el hombre de mis sueños, Potter –le sonrió –Aquí en el suelo, derrotado, y con cara de idiota perdido.

Le lanzó un beso al aire con la mano.

-Nos vemos.

Se incorporó, se sacudió los pliegues de la falda, recogió su libro y se fue rumbo al castillo dejándolo sentado con los ojos como platos.

Por supuesto, Potter no se hubiera imaginado que ella se atrevería a golpearle, quizá una bofetada se lo esperaba, pero un puñetazo nunca, aunque ella se lo había advertido. Evans era una chica rara.

Pero James no se había equivocado, pensó mientras la observaba subir los escalones hasta el vestíbulo, contorneando las caderas y el pelo rojo flotando como una nube. Era una chica para él. No solo porque sus ojos verdes le encantaban y sus labios lo traían de cabeza (¡Merlín, le había tirado un beso!), sino que ese carácter imprevisible, en un segundo lo estaba golpeando y al siguiente coqueteaba, lo divertía y le hacía querer saber con qué iba a salir a la próxima.

Era la chica.

Porque, además, aunque James sabía que ella le atribuyera los picores a la alergia, el caso es que estaba seguro de que no había parado de rascarse porque estaba nerviosa. Porque él la ponía nerviosa.

Y si era sincero, a él le pasaba lo mismo con ella.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, ¿que os pareció? Tardé nada en hacerlo, pero me ha gustado bastante como ha quedado. Este capi es el primero, James y Lily están que se dan de tortas, pero ya veremos como cambiará eso en las demás estaciones del año.**

**Ya saben, espero que si estan animados me dejen un review ya sea para decir ¡anda y borra esta tontería! Verano vendrá prontito. Si soy buena puede que sea este finde semana, pero no me siento muy buena ultimamente,jeje. Lo digo porque el nuevo capi de "Detrás de los libros..." lleva un poco de retraso, pero pronto saldrá si tienen paciencia.**

**Besos, nos leemos. Mimig2**


	2. Verano

**¡Hola de nuevo, panda! **

**Aquí subo el segundo capítulo de Cuatro Estaciones, sé que lo prometí para el fin de semana pasado pero quería esperar a tener unos cuantos lectores más. Gracias tanto a las que dejaron unas palabrillas, como a los que alertaron el review como a los que solo se limitaron a leerlo por encimilla. Espero que este lo disfruten tanto o más como el anterior:**

**.**

**.**

**Verano.**

El callejón Diagón estaba a rebosar de gente ese día soleado de verano. La temperatura superaba los treinta grados, al menos eso le parecía a la mayoría de los magos que recorrían el callejón con sus largas túnicas, pero eso no impedía el gran barullo de brujas comprando los materiales del colegio con sus hijos, de adolescentes que se agolpaban en las tiendas de quidditch, de magos que disfrutaban de un buen helado sentados en alguna terraza, de chicas que atoraban las entradas a las tiendas de ropa más de moda.

La librería de Flourish &Blotts no se libraba. Los alumnos de Hogwarts, tanto los nuevos, como los no tan nuevos, recorrían la tienda con un mínimo de cinco libros bajo el brazo, buscando alguno que le faltara, seguramente pensando en el tiempo que quedaba para que éstos hubieran servido de utilidad y fueran a parar a la chimenea más próxima.

Había sido el caso de los libros de sexto curso de James Potter. Ni bien hubieron terminado los exámenes de sexto curso, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones nivel seis y demás habían calentado la Sala Común de Gryffindor por unos cuantos días. Los de Sirius Black no habían sido menos.

-Mira quién está ahí, Cornamenta.

Ambos estaban, como decía, en Flourish & Blotts cogiendo los libros que aparecían en sus listas de séptimo curso. Otros años siempre los había acompañado la madre de James, pero esos días Dorea Potter se encontraba junto a su marido desempeñando su trabajo de auror.

James apartó la vista de su ejemplar _Los vampiros, la historia oculta detrás de la historia _para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y la fijó en una muchachita pelirroja que subía las escaleras de la tienda directa a los libros de nivel más avanzado. Directa… hacia ellos.

Pero Lily Evans tenía la mirada puesta en el largo pergamino que estaba leyendo y no se fijó.

-_Teoría y práctica de Encantamientos nivel máximo_, ya. Última edición de _Criaturas Mágicas y donde encontrarlas_, ya. _Cómo combatir la magia negra sin perecer en el intento_…, mmm, no.

James sonrió. Por supuesto. Lily Evans no podía tener los diez libros obligatorios que recomendaban los profesores. Ella tenía que tener treinta más. Y por supuesto que ninguno de los que había mencionado eran para verlos en clases.

-Me gusta cómo suena éste último, Evans –dijo Sirius.

-Nadie lo diría, con la de veces que te he castigado por realizar maleficios –le contestó impaciente Lily, pues tenía prisa y aún le faltaba un libro de la lista que había elaborado. Un libro que, según le había dicho el dependiente, sólo quedaba un ejemplar. Y es que con los tiempos que corrían, con Voldemort haciéndose cada vez con más poder, la gente prefería estar preparada.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

-Ninguno era de magia negra y lo sabes bien.

Porque era un odio que llevaba en la sangre. Odio hacia la magia oscura. Era, además, una de las razones por las que se había ido de su casa ese verano. Pero eso no hacía falta que Lily lo supiera.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, aunque era cierto lo dicho por el muchacho. No había querido provocarlo, pero era algo que era innato en ella en relación con esos dos. Sobre todo con Potter, que extrañamente no había abierto todavía la boca. Y es que, si no se equivocaba, estaba muy ocupado mirándola fijamente.

Se esforzó por no poner un tono borde.

-¿Pasa algo, Potter?

No lo consiguió.

James la imitó encogiéndose de hombros y se volvió hacia el libro que tenía en la mano, sonriente.

-¿Por casualidad es éste el libro que buscabas?

Y ahí estaba, el último que quedaba en toda la tienda… en manos de Potter.

-Sí.

Lily extendió la mano.

-Tsk, tsk, Evans –James movió el dedo hacia un lado y a otro -¿Qué modales son esos?

-Los que mereces.

James rió.

-Touché –le concedió esa batalla. Que no la guerra -Pero creo que no son suficientes.

Lily mantuvo la mano extendida, pero apretó los dientes.

-¿Sería tan amable el señorito Potter de darme el libro, por favor?

Si no fuera porque necesitaba ese libro esas palabras no habrían salido de ella… pero es que era el único que había encontrado sobre como contener la magia negra avanzada, con potentes hechizos protectores y encantamientos ocultadores que quería aprender para que sus padres estuvieran seguros cuando ella se marchara.

Por lo menos Black no presenciaría su humillación porque, milagrosamente, había puestos pies en polvorosa dejándolos solos.

-No sé, Evans, también yo lo necesito.

-Solo lo dices para molestarme. ¿Para qué querrías tú protegerte de la magia negra? Eres sangre limpia ¿recuerdas? –dijo con sarcasmo- Voldemort no irá a por ti.

La sonrisa de James se desvaneció.

-Entonces estás mal informada. Mis padres persiguen diariamente a los mortifagos, Evans –dijo, con un tono de voz entre orgulloso y triste -Cualquier día aparecen en mi casa y bum, se acabó todo.

Lily se mordió el labio. Le había vuelto a pasar, de nuevo habló sin pensar.

-Perdona. Me pierde la boca.

La mirada del muchacho volvió a ella, tal y como lo había estado haciendo cuando Black no decía más que tonterías y él callaba. Esa vez le recorrió los rosados labios de punta a punta.

-A mí también me pierde tu boca.

Y ni bien pronunció las palabras el tiempo se congeló. A Lily la respiración se le fue y dejó de mover hasta las pestañas. James se removió el pelo, nervioso. No había sido su intención ponerse en una situación incómoda, pero las palabras le habían surgido solas.

Lily continuó sin decir nada, pero bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Después de unos segundos sintió que el enfado la recorría entera. No se había esperado para nada esa salida, pero no se dejaría intimidar. ¿Qué se creía Potter? ¿A qué venía decir eso?

-Qué pena, porque no la vas a encontrar.

Ése era un reto que James no podía dejar de aceptar, pero prefirió tomarlo para más adelante, en un momento más apropiado.

Lily se mordió el labio (si que le gustaba provocarlo, pensó James con un nudo en la garganta).

–Mira, Potter, decide rápido si te lo quedas o no…

James volvió a mirar el libro. Casi había olvidado cómo había empezado todo.

-No sé. ¿Qué me das a cambio?

-¿Un bofetón?

El muchacho sonrió a su pesar.

-Gracias, pero ya tuve suficiente con el puñetazo –y es que había aprendido la lección: nada de cruzarse con Lily Evans cuando esté irritable por la alergia en primavera.

Lily se impacientó.

-No tengo tiempo para bromas, Potter. Así que si haces el favor…

Alargó el brazo y agarró el libro fuertemente para cogerlo. Pero seguía agarrado por el otro extremo por James, que no lo soltó.

Lily le lanzó una mirada de _anda y vete a buscar basiliscos_ y tiró del libro hacia así. Claro que James, que tenía más fuerza, tiró del lado contrario.

-Potter…

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que no hacía falta que James fuera a ningún lado, que Lily ya estaba hecha un basilisco, tal arrastre de sílabas tenía su voz y tal mirada asesina tenían sus ojos.

Lily tiró hacia ella.

-Evansssss…

James tiró hacia él. Luego se quedaron quietos, evaluando al enemigo.

-Sé un caballero y dame el libro.

-Sé una dama y no gruñas tanto.

Lily reprimió un resoplido. En cambio suspiró.

Estaban en punto muerto. Cada segundo que pasaba llegaba tarde. Había quedado con sus amigas en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue y Lily era una persona a la que no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lado, aun siendo por un buen motivo.

-Así no llegamos a ningún lado.

-La primera vez que estamos de acuerdo –coincidió James- ¿Hacemos un trato?

Lily lo miró desconfiada. No le gustaba como sonaba eso cuando salía del chico, pero se atrevió primero, porque cuanto antes acabaran antes se iría, y segundo, porque después de todo era Gryffindor y no quería echarse para atrás.

-¿Qué propones?

James se revolvió el pelo. En realidad no había pensado en nada, solo quería retenerla un poco más. Le encantaba tomarle el pelo para ver como se enfadaba, lo rojas que se le ponían las mejillas y las chispas que lanzaban sus ojos verdes.

Pero más le encantaba cuando le sonreía y le hablaba con amabilidad, las pocas veces que lo hacía. Así que en un segundo supo lo que le pediría.

-El libro para ti si prometes… tener paciencia conmigo.

Lily lo miró incrédula.

-¿Cómo?

James se acercó.

-Porque si tienes un poco más de paciencia…-la miró a los ojos y le pasó el libro- quizá podríamos evitar pelearnos tanto. Y me gustaría llevarnos bien por una vez.

Lily enarcó una ceja. Aceptó el libro, y le sonrió.

-¿Por una vez?

-De aquí en adelante –lo pensó mejor James –Intento evitar más puñetazos.

Lily rió y agachó la cabeza, colorada al recordar una escena nada propia de ella.

-Claro –asintió. La verdad es que el mal humor del que hacía gala con Potter le agriaba el carácter. Se golpeó la cadera con golpecitos impacientes –Lo intentaré.

James sonrió. Inclinó la cabeza hasta ponerla a la altura de ella y le susurró:

-Aunque tampoco descartes alguna que otra pelea ¿eh? Si no, no habría reconciliaciones.

Le guiñó el ojo y bajó las escaleras de Flourish &Blotts silbando. Lily sólo apretó el libro contra su cuerpo.

Tendría que buscarse una excusa, porque no podía explicarles a sus amigas que Potter la había distraído. Que Potter le había susurrado tan cerca del oído que se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. Que había tenido que esperar hasta que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón volviera a calmarse. Que sentía demasiado calor y que no era por las altas temperaturas.

.

.

**Pues, aquí está. Lily y James van progresando algo, por lo menos ya no se dan de tortas, es algo así como la guerra fría, intentando hacer pactos para soluciarlo antes de que vuelvan a acabar con algun ojo morado, jeje (pobretico James, tiene razón, ya tuvo suficiente en el capi anterior). El proximo capi, Otoño, espero que salga en esta semana, sino, es porque he estado muy ocupada.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Agradecería comentarios, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra decir será bienvenida, ya saben. **

**Muchos besos, Mimig2**


	3. Otoño

**¡Hola a tods! **

**He tardado un poco más de la cuenta, pero aunque tenía presente que quería terminar el capitulo en el puente de la Inmaculada, no pude. Mi madre me arrastró por todos los centros comerciales que pudo encontrar. Además tengo que ponerme a estudiar, pero buscando un poquito de tiempo libre he conseguido subir el capitulo. **

**He contestado todos los reviews que he podido, a los demás: amy_malfoy, popis, agueda, euson, muchas gracias por tomaros un tiempo para leerme y escribirme. A todos los que me dejaron un comentario les dedico Otoño.**

**Espero que os guste:**

**.**

**.**

**Otoño.**

Lily se caló bien el gorro para que le tapara las orejas, y se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz. Aunque si bien apenas había empezado noviembre, ya se sentía que el frío estaba llegando. Había estado nublado todo el día y durante la semana no había parado de llover. Ese sábado, por suerte, no hubo ni gota y Lily se alegró de salir por fin a los jardines, aunque hubiera unos cuantos charcos y la hierba todavía estuviera un poco húmeda.

-Lily, con el frío que hace no sé porque no lees en la Sala Común –le había dicho su amiga Mary en el vestíbulo.

-No sé si te diste cuenta pero estaba un _poco_ atestada.

Mary solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, porque solo tú estás tan loca como para salir fuera. Vas contra natura.

-Porque no me gusta estar encerrada. Ya sabes que también me pasa en primavera y eso que estoy con la alergia.

-Lo dicho, vas contra natura.

Lily se había reído y se había vuelto hacia el exterior agitando la mano en son de _te veré luego._

Así que ahí estaba, con la nariz roja y las orejas como témpanos de hielo, pero no le importaba. Incluso que se le estuviera congelando el culo tenía poca relevancia comparado con la alegría de salir después de una semana detrás de los muros maldiciendo la lluvia.

Como siempre, había elegido su haya preferida y apoyada la espalda en el tronco, leía la versión mejorada (ahora incluía una sección más sobre información acerca la magia negra utilizada recientemente por el Innombrable) de _Cómo combatir la magia negra sin perecer en el intento_.

Sí, el libro que tanto le había costado conseguir de las garras de James Potter en verano, cuando éste accedió a darle el libro si tenía un poco de paciencia con él. Quizá no tanto, pues no le resultó tan difícil como había creído llevarse bien con el muchacho.

Y pensando en James Potter, sonrió.

-¿Probaste algún hechizo este verano?

Lily no se sorprendió cuando le llegó su voz desde arriba. Seguramente el muchacho andaría sentado en una de las ramas bajas del haya que aún soportaba su peso.

Y no es que Lily hubiera mejorado en adivinación, porque su ojo interior seguía siendo tan nefasto como cuando estaba en tercero, sino que se había acostumbrado a que el muchacho estuviera unos pies por encima de ella.

Hacía semanas que había descubierto que, al igual que ella, el chico se apoyaba en _su_ haya para pasar un rato. Lily no sabía que hacía ahí arriba, si pensaba en las futuras bromas o en el día que salieran de Hogwarts, si jugaba a la snitch o ideaba nuevas estrategias de quidditch, o si simplemente se echaba una pequeña siesta.

Desde que ambos fueron nombrados Premio Anual (y también gracias al acuerdo en la librería acerca de soportarse mutuamente), Lily ya casi consideraba la presencia de James junto a ella como algo normal. Algo que en su fuero interno le hacía sentir bien.

Así que ambos compartían ese grandioso árbol desde al menos un mes. Curiosamente, algo que Lily no se explicaba era que en la mayoría de las ocasiones que ella iba allí, James se encontraba ya o acudía al poco tiempo.

-Todos los que estaban a mi nivel, supongo –le contestó volviendo al libro-. Ahora me siento mejor al saber que mis padres estarán un poquito más seguros.

-Me alegro.

James no dijo nada más porque volvió a su recién hobbie del año. Que era, pura y llanamente, observar a Lily Evans.

Y es que, ya fuera por la casualidad, la gracia divina o por ayuda de su preciado mapa del merodeador, James no había fallado un solo día desde que supo que Lily iba a aquel lugar. Así que nada de pensamientos especiales, ni de quidditch ni de siestas como se creía la pelirroja, porque el muchacho lo único que hacía era tenderse en la rama cuan larguirucho era, y observar a su compañera.

Cuando lo hacía se encontraba en paz. Disfrutaba de ver las distintas tonalidades de rojo en el pelo de Lily según la posición del sol. Le encantaba que el viento lo azotara pero que aun así cada mechón volviera luego a su lugar, muy distinto del suyo con cada punta para una dirección. Adoraba ver sus blancas manos pasando de página y escuchar sus suspiros nada elegantes cuando no entendía algo.

En esos momentos solo bebía sus rasgos, aunque probablemente, y era algo que James no confesaría, a la noche iba a ver acariciando y enredando sus suaves mechones, y esas mismas manos pasando sobre él tan delicadamente como lo hacía con el libro. A veces no tan delicadamente.

Pero en ese lugar y en esos instantes, ambos sentían que las palabras faltaban y que solo necesitaban saber que el otro estaba ahí también. No habían tenido grandes conversaciones, pero cuatro frases aisladas y ya conocían más del otro que en los seis años anteriores.

-¿Qué dijo tu madre?

Aunque Lily hizo la pregunta sin venir a cuento, James la entendió. Arrancó una de las pocas hojas que aún le quedaban al árbol (pues el viento, la lluvia y la propia estación se habían llevado el resto) y la giró entre los dedos.

-No pudo decir nada: se echó a llorar.

Como algo natural, James supo que sin dar más explicaciones Lily comprendería que su madre había llorado de la emoción.

-No se cumplen sesenta años todos los días.

-No –coincidió James.

Ninguno de los dos se miraban, porque aparentemente Lily seguía con su libro, pero a pesar de eso estaban muy pendientes el uno del otro.

-Ni un hijo te dice te quiero todos los días.

Eso era algo que verdaderamente James no hacía.

-Gracias por el consejo.

Y es que apabullado por no saber que regalo hacerle a su madre por su cumpleaños, James les había pedido ideas a sus amigos. Sirius le sugirió regalarle algo para el jardín (sabía que ella le encantaba la tranquilidad de plantar flores) Remus, algo bonito como un vestido elegante o una colonia y Peter, cosas para cocinar (él siempre tan glotón).

Pero James sabía que su madre ya tenía de todo como para dar y regalar (de todos es sabido que los Potter viven en abundancia). Cuando lo comentó con Lily, su sugerencia fue simplemente que le hiciera saber todo lo que la quería. Así que cuando sus padres se presentaron en Hogwarts porque él se lo pidió, James le dio una rosa roja a su madre y le regaló un sincero _te quiero, mamá_.

Algo avergonzado, le dio una patada a las ramas más bajas, que al sacudirse dejaron caer un montón de hojas marrones y doradas sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-¡Eh!

Cuando Lily miró hacia arriba, James le lanzó otro puñado.

-¡Eh! –volvió a repetir ella, aunque en esta ocasión entre escupidos porque una hoja se le había metido en la boca casi en su totalidad.

James solo rió.

Lily sonrió y se dejó caer de nuevo ahora sobre un lecho de hojas, oculto el libro debajo de todas ellas. Se quitó una que se le había quedado enredada en el pelo y luego volvió a la conversación como si no hubiera habido interrupción ninguna.

-Cuando yo tenga un hijo, le enseñaré a decirme te quiero todos los días.

James sonrió. Aunque sabía que Lily tenía su genio (sobre todo cuando él la enfadaba), había descubierto que cuando quería era bastante tierna.

-¿Cómo?

-Diciéndole primero lo mucho que lo quiero yo.

Y eran cosas como esa las que refutaban las ganas de James de pedirle que saliera con él y de tenerla junto así _mucho_ tiempo, pero se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro que temía que si, por un casual Lily le decía que no, nada volviera a ser como antes y sería mucho más difícil empezar de nuevo.

Así que dejó que el silencio se impusiera de nuevo, pero no le molestó. Pronto llegaría el momento en que él practicara el consejo en ella y le dijera, simplemente te quiero, Lily y acompañarlo de una flor, o del mejor de los besos.

.

.

**He estado buscando en Internet y no se dice ni la fecha de cumpleaños de los padres de James ni sus edades, sólo que cuando lo tuvieron eran ya bastante mayores, así que he puesto una edad que a mi me pareció suficiente mayor. Incluso he tenido que mirar si el haya era caduca o perenne, por lo de las hojas, ^.^**

**Creo que estarán conmigo en que es un poquito más corto incluso que los anteriores (y ya es decir) pero me gusta como ha quedado porque tengo la misma sensación que nuestra pareja, no hace falta más palabras para mostrar lo que quería mostrar: el hecho de que Lily y James se sienten cómodos y a gusto el uno con el otro. Creo que no volverán a molestar sólo por molestar, jeje. **

**A todos los que hayan leído esto, espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Un beso. Mimig2**


	4. Invierno

**Un poquito de retraso, ya lo sé, pero todo lo bueno acaba y por fin llega el final de Cuatro Estaciones. Creo que es el capítulo más largo de todos, pero siento que casi se dejaron cosas sin decir, aunque de todas formas me gusta como ha quedado.**

**Espero dejaros un buen sabor de boca con estas pocas líneas. **

**.**

**.**

**Invierno.**

**.**

**.**

Todo Hogwarts estaba cubierto por una extensa capa de nieve, desde la hoja más alta del árbol más alto del Bosque Prohibido hasta la roca más oculta de la torre más oculta del castillo. El agua del lago se encontraba varios grados bajo cero así que hasta las sirenas y los tritones debían de estar tiritando.

Era un día de invierno donde los termómetros no podían ser más bajos. Los escolares se encontraban por los pasillos acompañados por no menos de cinco mangas, sin incluir el jersey y el chaquetón. Pero no era un día de invierno cualquiera.

Era aquél en que comenzaban las vacaciones de Navidad, y los alumnos corrían de arriba abajo con sus maletas preparándose para salir a Hogsmeade y coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Solo de pensar que fuera del castillo hacía más frío hacia que todos se arrebujaran aun más en sus respectivas bufandas.

Lily Evans se preguntaba cada invierno porque Dumbledore, con su extensa sabiduría, magia y poder, no podía reducir el frío del castillo con un solo toque de su varita. Si ya evitaba los gélidos pasillos en diciembre, en enero era capaz de no salir de su cama, aunque eso implicara saltarse las clases.

Suspiró. Se estremeció un poco cuando una corriente de aire frío le llegó a sus espaldas, pues estaba en medio de la salida al exterior.

-Bien, los de primero que cojan sus baúles y sigan al prefecto de sexto, por favor. Sharon, deja de llorar, ya verás como el profesor Dumbledore encuentra tu gato a la vuelta de vacaciones –hizo una pausa hasta que la niña terminó con los sollozos -Bien, los de segundo con la prefecta de sexto. Steve, encárgate tú de los de tercero…

Cuando terminó de asignar a cada uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor, suspiró y cogió su propio baúl. Le pareció que no había dejado nada en su habitación de la torre, porque pesaba al menos diez toneladas.

Teniendo una idea, encogió su equipaje hasta dejarlo del tamaño del dedo meñique con un balanceo de muñeca, y se guardó el minibaúl y la varita el bolso.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Feliz Navidad –oyó que le decían detrás.

Era el otro Premio Anual, envuelto en la capa más abrigada que había podido encontrar, y con un gorro rojo de gryffindor que le ocultaba los revueltos mechones.

-Hola James, Feliz Navidad también para ti.

-Perdona el retraso, he tenido problemas con dos histéricas de primero que se peleaban por un cepillo del pelo. Cada una decía que era de ella.

-Me lo imagino –dijo Lily, aguantando la risa.

-¿Ya está todo organizado?

-Sí, cada grupo con un prefecto asignado. Espero que no haya los problemas del año pasado, cuando Jason Brooks se perdió de camino y tuvimos que buscarlo durante dos horas.

-Se te da bien mandar –se burló James.

-Gracias.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los prefectos indicando a los más pequeños que no se separaran del grupo, el ruido de los alumnos montándose en las carrozas con theastrals y los ululares de las lechuzas.

James se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que despedirme.

Lily se sorprendió.

-¿Te quedas aquí?

-Sí, mis padres tienen asignada una nueva misión así que la casa estará vacía. Bien podría irme con los chicos allí, pero mi madre teme volver y encontrar la casa quemada, transportada al Sahara o Merlín sabe qué.

Lily soltó una risita.

-Sí, supongo que vosotros seríais capaces en un solo día de volatilizar la cocina. Tendríais a los elfos amargados en dos horas.

-En un día no. La cocina puede estallar solo en diez minutos si le echas al caldero una simple gota extraída del cuerno del erupment.

La risita de Lily se convirtió en carcajada, pero fue remitiendo al ver que James no reía. Pensó que a pesar de la broma, debía de estar bastante triste por no poder pasar las Navidades con sus padres. Pero, como en el verano, Lord Voldemort había vuelto con más ataques y los aurores estaban más ocupados que nunca.

-No te preocupes. Seguro que aquí en Hogwarts también podréis hacer estallar algo.

-Sirius lleva dos semanas con una lista de cosas para matar el tiempo: broma a Snape, broma a los slytherin, jugar al quidditch, broma a Snape, ligarse a alguna tía, broma a Snape…

Lily enarcó una ceja. Curiosamente, la parte que más le había molestado no era la broma a Snape, sino lo de ligarse a alguna tía que James había dicho tan despreocupadamente.

No tan curiosamente, porque hacía un mes aproximadamente que no intentaba buscar excusas para el desenfreno de los latidos de su corazón con la presencia de James, las piernas tambaleantes ante alguna de sus sonrisas, los suspiros cada vez que él la miraba, el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que era ella la que lo miraba.

Y es que realmente se había acostumbrado a todas esas cosas. Allá en los jardines, recostada en su haya, había encontrado muchos momentos felices y llenos de paz simplemente porque él le hacía olvidar las preocupaciones, los enfados, cualquier cosa que rondara su mente.

-Era broma –le aclaró James cuando vio su mirada –si ya sabes que he dejado las bromas a Snape a un lado.

Pero obvió decir que no había dejado a un lado su odio hacia él.

-¿Todo lo demás sí? ¿Incluido lo de las mujeres?

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Sirius? –James se hizo el ofendido y el burlón, pero en su interior se estaba preguntado si el que ella hubiera dicho eso significaba que le importaba siquiera un poquito.

Lily no se quedó muy convencida, pero lo dejó pasar para que él no pensase que se sentía celosa. Y es que a pesar de haber reconocido sus sentimientos, esto es, que aceptaba que quería a James y _cuánto_ lo quería, no se sentía segura respecto a qué hacer porque él nunca le había dado a entender nada. Quitando el quinto curso y la mitad del sexto en que James no dejó de pedirle salir.

Pero parecía que ahora se limitaba a ser su amigo y aunque ella estaba segura de que no tenía novia, no lo estaba tanto de que le no le gustara alguien.

-Bueno…

Lily volvió a la realidad.

-¡Ay, se me olvidaba! Tengo algo que darte.

-¿Ah, sí?

Lily sonrió. Sacó el pequeño baúl de su bolsillo y lo abrió.

-Pensaba mandártelo el día de Navidad, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona. ¡Accio regalo!

Cuando el diminuto paquete llegó a su mano, la pelirroja lo devolvió a su tamaño natural pero entonces, pareció perder el coraje.

-Bueno, no sé si te gustará…

James casi podía atestiguar que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. El que Lily hubiera pensado en él le alegraba el corazón y por poco no hacía que se elevara unos metros del placer que sentía por eso.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente y cogió el paquete que Lily había extendido hacia él. La podía sentir algo nerviosa, expectante y, nunca lo hubiera dicho, tímida. Se preguntó cuando había llegado a ser tan experto en descubrir lo que sentía ella.

Casi más nervioso que ella, rompió el papel de regalo y se quedó mirando el bulto con una cara que Lily no supo interpretar.

-¿Qué te parece?

James no dijo nada.

-Di algo, tan horrible no me ha salido. Deshací varias hasta que me gustó como quedaba y esperaba que…

James por fin levantó la cabeza.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

Lily soltó una risita nerviosa. Ella nunca, es decir, nunca, se había reído de esa forma, con esa sonrisilla tonta que tan poco le gustaba en las chicas que adoraban a Sirius Black. Y en pocos minutos ella había soltado nada menos que tres.

-Tengo varias heridas en el pulgar que pueden decírtelo. El punto no fue tan difícil, pero el bordado me supera.

James volvió a mirar el jersey que ella le había hecho. Desde lejos no lo parecía, pero ahora que miraba más detenidamente, podía ver varias faltas entorno al cuello y a las mangas. Aun así, lo había hecho ella, se repitió. A riesgo de exagerar, le pareció la cosa más exquisita del mundo.

En la parte izquierda estaban bordadas en hilo de oro las palabras James Potter. Tan solo de pensar que eso era lo que más trabajo le había costado (y seguro lo que más paciencia había necesitado) hacía que se convirtiera en la parte que más le gustaba.

-No sé qué decir.

-Podrías empezar con gracias, y luego oh sí, me ha encantado Lily, eres la mejor costurera del mundo…

-Creo que con gracias es suficiente –terminó por decir James. Puede que no la mejor costurera, pero a su parecer sí era la mejor persona que conocía (aparte de Remus, y de Sirius y de sus padres y de…).

Lily le pegó un leve puñetazo en el brazo, no contenta con su respuesta.

-Pero ahora has hecho que me avergüence. Yo no tengo nada para ti-admitió.

-Bueno, de aquí a Navidad seguro que encuentras algo. Me gustan los peluches, los libros, cualquier libro, la ropa, pero no te aconsejo porque puedes equivocarte con la talla…

James no sabría qué decir de lo último. Tan a fuego la tenía grabada en la mente que seguro que era capaz de acertar la talla solo recordando su silueta. Carraspeó.

-Qué parlanchina estás hoy ¿no?

Lily calló. Era cierto. Quizás se debía a su estado extra nervioso. James la miró durante un rato y luego miró el jersey. Entonces se quitó la capa y con decisión se colocó el jersey encima del que ya tenía.

Volvió a mirarla atentamente, inspeccionándola. Tragó saliva, analizando lo que veía en su mirada, en sus gestos, pensando si sólo veía lo que quería ver o era que realmente estaba ahí. Sentimientos hacia él.

-Sabes Lily, creo que no, que ya tengo algo para darte.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué lo sacas así de la nada?

-Nunca infra valorices mi imaginación.

Lily no dijo nada. Era cierto. Él era capaz de inventarse la cosa más estrambótica en un par de segundos. Una vez se le ocurrió la idea de ponerle una barba tan larga y tan blanca como la de Dumbledore a todos los alumnos que pasasen por su lado y…

-Cierra los ojos.

Lily también cerró la mente, porque ésta se desviaba demasiado últimamente. Claro que tampoco pudo pensar en nada cuando sintió la presión de unos labios contra los suyos durante un instante que se le antojó muy corto. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

James apenas se separó unos centímetros, espacio suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y que ella viera su sonrisa. Espacio suficiente para que él sintiera el suspiro de Lily antes de que ella fuera la que se acercara de nuevo.

Hizo algo más, por supuesto. Fue ella la que comenzó el beso, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acarició el pelo que asomaba bajo el gorro rojo antes de tirarlo al suelo. Y James no quiso quedarse atrás.

-¡Lily, vamos, eres la única que falta! Los carruajes están ya todos ocupados…

El grito de su amiga Mary la hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Más roja que su pelo, dejó de agarrarse a él como una garrapata.

-Tengo que irme…

James asintió. Le cogió la mano y le besó, quizás sin darse cuenta, justamente los dedos donde tenía las pequeñas heriditas dejadas por la aguja al bordar.

-Te veré a la vuelta. Pero la espera será más pequeña si accedes a tener una cita conmigo el primer fin de semana.

Lily le dio un beso rápido y se volvió.

-A mí se me hará más larga.

La pelirroja bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¿A las ocho en la Sala común? –le gritó a su espalda.

Lily agitó la mano y subió la voz para hacerse escuchar.

-¡Solo si me das otro regalo como éste!

Eso no hacía falta ni pedirlo, pensó James, porque él le daría su regalo minuto sí y minuto también. Si Lily había reaccionado así con un beso, ¿cómo lo haría cuando él le regalara su amor?

Sólo de pensarlo acabó elevándose hasta el techo de Hogwarts, con esa cara de bobo que como pensó Sirius Black después, sólo podía ser de una persona que ama y se siente amada.

.

**.**

**No sé si alguien encontrará a idea del jersey poco original, pero empecé con la bufanda y eso si me pareció demasiado usado. En fin, espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado. Muchisimas gracias a los que me han leído, a los que dejaron un review y a los que tienen intención de hacerlo.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima historia. Estas navidades adelantaré Detrás de los libros… aunque no sé cuanto, porque después me llegan todos los exámenes.**

**Besos, y nos leemos. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**Mimig2.**


End file.
